swgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sovereign War
The Sovereign War was a galaxy-spanning war of conquest that saw the most rapid buildup of new age military might by the Empire since the era of Emperor Palpatine. Across the course of only a few years, the Kicka Empire broke the stalemate of power it shared with the Galactic Alliance, facing down and defeating its fleets in continuous pitched battles until the final victory at Coruscant, breaking the back of the Galactic Alliance and setting up the Kicka Empire for a new era of ruling as the sovereign power. Prelude From his ascension to Emperor, Hadrian Kicka had grand designs to unite the galaxy under his sole power. His Empire, however, was a disorganized mess of mismatched Legions and disloyal officers. His aspirations stifled by those more pressing matters, Hadrian, rather than fixing it himself, opted to use the expedient means of establishing a truly loyal high staff that would carry his commands without question. This opportunity came from a mismatched handful of masterminds both within and outside the Empire, whom which Hadrian took up personally and fostered a high command of intelligent and loyal officers. Within a year's time the Empire was gutted of its old aristocratic and corrupt officer corps by the ambitious Zilaya Sillistia, its army and navy refitted and set back on a course of expansive research in advanced military technology by Executor Roan Hask, and every possible strategic war plan envisioned by Grand Admiral Corwyn Freecrest. Before the endeavor was completed, a council was held, and the next stage - the stage for war - began. In 256 ABY the Mandalorian Empire, aggrandising a massive expansion of territory and power, sieged the Chiss Ascendancy's capital planet of Csilla unexpectedly, setting into motion a greater chain of action than they had at first perhaps envisioned. The Kicka Empire used circumstances as a casus belli: the Mandalorians, allies of the Empire, were now at war with an ally of the Galactic Alliance, and with the introduction of Alliance forces to the Chiss-Mando War, the Empire had all the incentive it needed to strike back with a vengeance against the Alliance. Fully prepared for such a contingency, the Empire, with haste, set upon the military fortress of Corellia, a centerpin to the Alliance's power. Declaration of War The Imperial Reformed Second Sector Fleet of 350 ships arrived at Corellia in 256 ABY, fully prepared for war under the dual command of Grand Admiral Corwyn Freecrest and Executor Roan Hask. Upon taking up formation, a galaxy-wide declaration of war was issued by the Executor, which in concert with Praesitlyn and numerous strategically-placed broadcasting ships, reached most habited planets. The intention of the war for the Kicka Empire was to remove what it considered to be an a corrupted bureaucracy leading a Galactic Alliance, establishing in its place a reformed and regenerated unburdened Empire. Before the declaration of war at Corellia, missions were undergone by a staff of special Imperial agents and diplomats selected by the Executor and kept under top secrecy. These missions visited a number of important and Imperial-leaning planets, peacefully secured with them an economic treaty protected with a military alliance. Through these means the Kicka Empire doubled its controlled space and established an economic base to fully finance the coming offensive war. Limitless Victory The Battle of Corellia was the first battle of the war, and was the first indication that resistance to Imperial aggression was not going to come. Expecting a hard fight at a fortress planet such as Corellia, the 350 ship Imperial fleet was organized to break down into smaller units and revolved around a long-distance barrage by the heavier warships. Faced by an Alliance fleet of 338 ships, resistance would seem to be strong. The battle, however, would prove otherwise. The Alliance command was weak and limited, leading to massive losses for the Alliance fleet, accounting to a 155 ship loss to capture and destruction before the remainder of the fleet could escape. The Empire, in turn, only lost 35 ships to destruction, which it easily made up for with the 43 ships it captured from the Alliance. The Alliance flagship, a Viscount, was additionally captured and given to the Emperor as a prize of conquest. With the Alliance fleet routed, the "fortress" that made up Corellias defenses were swept aside with relative ease and the planet was forced to surrender without a ground invasion. After the starts of battle at Corellia, two other smaller campaigns were begun by the Empire in tandem. The Battle of Ord Trasi saw more of a raiding attack by Admiral Vincent Vyrk, with the initial intention of destroying the shipyards located there to deny the Alliance ships from the planet, which had been a recent acquisition. However, contrary Imperial Intelligence's information, the planet was found to have very limited defenses, and after a minor skirmish the planet surrendered to Admiral Vyrk. The raiding fleet became a conquering fleet. At the same time, but halfway across the galaxy in the Outer Rim, the Chiss commander High Admiral Ash'Ara'Nuruodo brought to bear a Sector Fleet-sized force against the cloning planet of Kamino. Kamino, like Corellia, was designated a fortress planet, and an equivalent defense was expected to be met. Much to the opposite was found, however, as Kamino contained even less defenses. Despite its defenses crumbling, no plans were altered, High Admiral Haran executed a Base Delta Zero on the planet that was an order to completely decimate the planet through mass orbital bombardment. Several force users were reported to have escaped the destruction, as well as a number of unnamed Kaminoans which were rescued by Imperial forces before departing. There are no records for losses for this battle, the outcome speaks for itself however, as a civilization of people were wiped off the planet. The fourth battle of the war saw the introduction of an ally of the Empire, and the introduction of an enemy, the Sith and the Jedi at the Battle of Rhen Var. The battle was primarily an engagement between lage numbers of both Sith and Jedi. After hard fighting between the two sides, each suffering heavy losses, the Sith began to prevail. The Jedi, virtually unable to escape because of a Sith blockade, were almost entirely killed off. The end result was a resounding victory for the Sith, gaining them a strong bastion of the Force. Conclusion of the War Yep it's over. Category:Eras